Black Ops Data Servers
This page features all data systems / servers known at the moment, that can be accessed in-game through the computer ''terminal. Data Servers Several data servers exist in-game and are accessible using the '''LOGIN '''and '''RLOGIN [system'] commands. There are four confirmed systems, known as "CIA", "DERRIESE", "DOD" and "DREAMLAND". Ad hoc, nobody has found nor confirmed to have connected to other than these four data systems. CIA On the computer terminal, enter the LOGIN '''command to authenticate a user on the system currently connected to, e. g. on first using the computer, one is connected to the Central Intelligence Agency Data system as user amason. To connect as user jhudson, enter '''LOGIN, then enter JHUDSON and BRYANT1950. The''' RLOGIN system' command is for reaching remote servers, i. e. any system other than the one currently connected to. It is possible still to use "'RLOGIN CIA'" followed by USER and PASSWORD, even when connected to CIA Data System already. Note that any USER is accepted when asked for in commands '''LOGIN '''and '''RLOGIN' system. 'The '''LOGIN '''command does not validate USER. The '''RLOGIN system '''command validates for system yet does not validate the USER to connect to target system. This means both commands will only return "''Invalid Password", trying the password with the given user. This implies one cannot try to guess for users on target remote system. One can guess for system names, though, as '''RLOGIN '''validates system parameter for existence. If the system does not exist, '''RLOGIN system will display "Error: Unknown system". If the system exists, RLOGIN '''continues asking for a USER and PASSWORD. DREAMLAND Server 12 The Dreamland system is accessible using the rlogin command. Known users and passwords are: *User: twalker - Password: THANKSDAD *User: vbush - Password: MAJESTIC1 *User: roppen - Password: TRINITY Also, a full list with the names of the refered Majestic-12 (MJ-12) members can be found, in President J. F. Kennedy's home directory on CIA Data System (user: JFKENNEDY - password: LANCER) on a file named "MJ12.TXT": #Dr. V. Bush: user: VBUSH - password: MAJESTIC1 (on DREAMLAND) or MANHATTAN (on CIA) #R. Hillenkoeter #J. Forrestal #N. Twining #H. Vandenberg #R. Montague #J. Hunsaker #S. Souers #G. Gray #D. Menzel #D. Bronk #L. Berkner #R. Oppenheimer: ROPPEN - TRINITY (Password emailed in CIA standard cypher encoded string to Dr. V. Bush). Trivia: TRINITY Avenue is the street name on NUKETOWN multiplayer map. #A. Einstein #K. Compton #E. Teller #J. Von Neumann #Dr. W. Von Braun DOD The DOD (Department of Defense) data system is accessible using the RLOGIN command. Ad hoc, nobody has confirmed nor found any valid user to connect to the DOD data system. DERRIESE The Der Riese Datenbediensteter (Data Servant) mainframe is mentioned in files that Dr. Vannevar Bush and others have found in the Verrückt archives. The system DERRIESE is accessible using the RLOGIN command. Nobody has confirmed nor found any valid user to connect to DERRIESE Within a file on the home directory written in a standard C. I. A. cypher-encoded string a man called Peter, also mentioned as the C. I. A. infiltrator in Group 935 that had to be extracted by the U.S.M.C Recon Tank Dempsey. There are several files found in Dr. Vannevar Bush's home directory, name-patterned as SERVANT####.TXT. These are data files stored by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, that Dr. Vannevar Bush retrieved from the Der Riese compound. Many correspondence between Dr. Vannevar Bush and a colleague - found in mail of VBUSH - mention limericks supposedly written by the characters in the Zombie Mode. In one of the limericks' texts the Monkey Bomb turns up. An other limerick hides the user and password for Dking on the CIA data system (DK-MFK). System Commands Various system commands, which are instructions written in human-readable words for a computer to execute, are available for operating the system. Commands have to be entered into the computer's console. Help command output help - displays help information and any valid command to use with the computer. cat file or print file or type file - prints the contents of a file (.TXT, .PIC, .SND). cd ..|path - changes the current directory. "." is used within a path to indicate the path to parent of current dir, ".." is used to go up to parent dir of current dir. Known paths are "/HOME" (= system dir with all users' home directories), "/BIN" ( = On UNIX systems, traditionally so-called shell-environment, containing commands usable by all users), and "/" ( = root dir on the system). decode string - decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher. encode string - encodes a string using an agency standard cypher. cls - clears the consoles screen. dir - displays the contents of the current directory. rlogin system - connect to a remote system. Known systems are CIA, DREAMLAND , DOD and DERRIESE. login - connect as a different user to the system currently connected to. Parameters are USER followed by PASSWORD. mail - opens the current user's electronic mailbox. This is a very informational place to look around. who - lists the users who have user accounts on the system currently connected to. To find user accounts not listed with who, check de home directory: CD /HOME then LS or DIR. exit - disconnects / logs out the user, whom was last logged in with, on the system currently connected to. BIN directory As on a real-life UNIX-based system within the binaries directory, more commands can be found on the CIA data system's binaries directory. Type CD /BIN then DIR or LS: ls - displays the contents of the current directory, just like the command dir. zork - starts the classic text-based adventure game Zork on the terminal. Play the Zork game to get the "Eaten By A Grue" Achievement / Trophy. doa - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. Play the Dead Ops Arcade game to get the "Insert Coin" Achievement / Trophy. alicia - begins an endless session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. Type quit or q and enter to make her stop. foobar - displays the characterstring: "Fee Fie Foe Foo!" hello sailor - launches Zork, same as typing zork command. more - Prints on a new line within the console the characterstring ---MORE---. The following command - 3arc - has been found. The command is in fact the Clan Tag any bot has when playing the Combat Training mode. 3arc unlock - a cheat code which unlocks the Zombies map "Five" and all the single player missions. 3arc intel - a cheat code which unlocks all intel in the game for viewing, but disables the 'Closer Analysis' Achievement / Trophy. Zork commands After starting the in-game text-based retro-game Zork, either through entering '''zork '''or '''hello sailor, these are the commands a player can type into the computer terminal's console to play the game. This is not an exhaustive list. The start-up screen displays the following information: : ZORK I: The Great Underground Empire. : Copyright © 1981, 1982, 1983 Infocom, Inc. All rights reserved. : ZORK is a registered trademark of Infocom, Inc. : Revision 88 / Serial number 840726 '' : ''...spoiler... The ZORK game's command prompt (the symbol >') is different from the data server's system prompt (the symbol '&). Game menu restart '- start a new Zork adventure from the beginning. '''save '- saves all player progress in Zork. It actually creates a savegame file within the device the player had specified as save device for the main Black Ops game. 'restore '- restore a previously saved game. 'quit '- quits Zork. Don't forget to save your progress before quiting! Player menu '''score - get player information. "Your score is n (total of 350 points), in x moves. This gives you the rank of rankname." i(nventory) - view player's inventory. Displays a list of all objects, with descriptive information, the player has found, taken and put within the inventory. Player movement n - go north. s - go south. e - go east. w - go west. u - go up. d - go down. climb object - attempt to climb up the object. climb through object - attempt to climb through the object. enter area - enters a specified area Player combat smash object1 with object2 - attempt to smash object1 using object2. knock at object - knock at the object. throw object - throw the object. throw object at target - throw the object at specified target. attack target - attacks the specified target. taunt target - attempt to taunt the target, while avoiding attack. kick target - attempt kicking a target. block object1 with object2 - attempt to block / parry incoming object1 with object2. hit target (with object) - attempt to hit the target using object. kill target with object '''- finishing a preferably downed target using object. Player interactions '''take object - takes the object and places it into your inventory. drop object - drops the object. search object - search the object for anything useful. what is object - get more information on the object. where is object - get information on an object location. open object - opens the object. examine object - examines the object for anything unusual. turn on object - turns on a device. turn off [object] - turns off a device. read object - read any writings on the specified object. put object1 in object2 - attempt to place object1 into container-object2. roll up object - attempt to roll the object up. wait '''- do nothing for a turn (time will pass). '''eat object - attempt to eat the specified object. listen object - attempt to listen to the object. break object - attempt to break the object. break object1 with object2 - attempt to break object1 using object2. Other actions win - displays "But of course!" or "Naturally!" but has no other effect. lose - displays "Preposterous!" but has no other effect. ?''' - displays "I beg your pardon?". '''hello - displays "Nice weather we've been having lately." hello sailor - displays "Nothing happens here." where is sailor - displays "You find it." what is / look at sailor - displays "There's nothing special about the sailor." what is / look at zork - displays "You can't see any zork here!." what / where is object - when the object is in the same area close to the player, displays "It's right here! Are you blind or something?." clean object - attempt to cleanse an object, displays: "If you wish, but heaven only knows why." Trivia *The terminal consoles keyboard is an incomplete QWERTY keyboard. *Although output text is displayed in lowercase characters and uppercase where expected, a player can only enter uppercase characters when typing in commands. *The more command is normally used on a UNIX-based system as command to dig deeper within a text file. Contrary to a real UNIX system, one cannot redirect command output to e. g. other commands. *dir and ls both have the same effect. The dir command is the typical command coming from a Microsoft DOS-based system, while ls is used on UNIX-based systems. *The consoles input cursor cannot be repositioned. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Servers